The present invention relates generally to an array of data storage media. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of formatting a data storage medium in an array of data storage media.
Conventional computer networks typically have at least one common data storage device for central data storage, such as the Hp SureStore Virtual Array 7100 by Hewlett Packard. The SureStore VA 7100 is one exemplary redundant array of independent discs (RAID) that employs a plurality of independent discs (e.g., fiber channel hard drives) in combination for fault tolerance and performance considerations. Conventional RAID arrays and other devices employing an array of data storage media suffer from inconsistent block formatting amongst the data storage media within the array. It should be appreciated that block formatting as utilized in the present specification refers to formatting the block size and/or block data content of a data storage medium, and can be broadly interpreted to include partitioning and/or data formatting.
Specifically, arrays of data storage media require a plurality of data storage media for storing data, each having a desired system block format. A specific block format is required to allow an operating system to appropriately define where data files stored on the array of data storage media begin and end. Conventional data storage media, however, are typically manufactured having predetermined block formats that may be different from the desired system block format. For example, standard 18 GB hard drives (part no. ST318451F) manufactured by Seagate come with a standard 512 byte block format. The SureStore VA 7100, however, requires a 520 byte block format to provide an eight byte checksum per 512 byes of stored data, which is used for various fault detection and error correction procedures. Thus, custom 520-byte data storage media have to be specially manufactured for systems with a non-standard block format, which adds to the cost of building the system.
One alternative method of integrating standard 512-byte drives into a 520-byte array, utilizes a drive block device, such as a JBOD (just a bunch of discs) directly attached to a host computer. A user then places a 512-byte drive into the JBOD, and utilizes the host computer to direct the JBOD to re-block format the 512-byte drive to a 520-byte drive. The re-block formatted 520-byte drive can then be introduced into a 520-byte array. Typically, a user must notify the array via a user interface (e.g., a keyboard) that an additional drive has been added, such as entering a particular value in a bios data field, drive manager, or the like. Not only is this method time consuming and labor intensive, it may require highly skilled operators to properly control the JBOD and configure the drive into the array. Furthermore, this method has to be repeated for each individual drive to be added to the array, which is extremely time consuming when manufacturing a new array from a plurality of drives each having a current block format different from the desired block format.
A need exists for a method of block formatting a data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media. More particularly, a need exists for a method of automatically block formatting a data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media and automatically introducing a newly block formatted drive into the array of data storage media.
The present invention provides an effective method of block formatting a data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of block formatting a first data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media to a desired block format is provided comprising the steps of sensing a current block format of the first data storage medium that is different from the desired block format, flagging the first data storage medium with the current block format different from the desired block format, and block formatting the flagged data storage media, wherein at least one of the step of sensing a current block format and the step of block formatting the flagged data storage media is based on a criteria.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the steps of sensing a current block format of a second data storage medium, and flagging the second data storage medium if different from the desired block format, wherein the step of block formatting the flagged data storage medium block formats the first data storage medium and the second data storage medium substantially simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first data storage medium has a first data storage capacity and the second data storage medium has a second data storage capacity, the first data storage capacity being different from the second data storage capacity.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of sensing the block formatted data storage medium to verify that the block formatted data storage medium has the desired block format after the step of block formatting the flagged data storage media.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of adding the block formatted first data storage medium into the array.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is the completion of spin-up of all the data storage media in the array of data storage media.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is the introduction of a data storage medium into the array of data storage media.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is the removal of a data storage medium into the array of data storage media.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is a format control signal generated by an external source.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the step of flagging the first data storage medium notifies a topology manager to check the block format of all data storage media within the array.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the array of data storage media comprises a RAID array of data storage media.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the data storage medium comprises a hard drive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the desired block format is 520bytes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the current block format is 512bytes.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an array of data storage media having automatic data storage medium block formatting capability is provided comprising a plurality of data storage media, and a topology manager for monitoring the plurality of data storage media, the topology manager flagging data storage media having a block format that is different from a desired block format, wherein the array of data storage media block formats flagged data storage media based on a criteria.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of automatically block formatting a data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media to a desired block format is provided comprising the steps of monitoring the array of data storage media, flagging a data storage medium having a current block format that is different from a desired block format, block formatting all flagged data storage media substantially simultaneously based on a criteria, and providing access to all of the block formatted data storage media. The criteria comprises at least one of completing spin-up of all the data storage media in the array of data storage media, providing a new data storage medium in the array of data storage media, removing a data storage medium from the array of data storage media, and receiving a format command from an external source.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable disc comprising machine readable program code is provided for causing a machine to perform the following method steps of sensing a current block format of a first data storage medium in or to be added to an array of data storage media, the first data storage medium having a block format that is different from a desired block format, flagging the first data storage medium with the current block format that is different from the desired block format, and block formatting the flagged data storage media based on a criteria.